Sanji Wears a Dress & Still Manages to Get Laid
by shes.incredible.math
Summary: Zoro runs into a familiar face on a strange island and relentless mocking ensues. Not like that'll come back to bite him in the ass or anything...


**Title:** Sanji Wears a Dress & Still Manages to Get Laid

**Pairing:** Zoro/Sanji

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Crossdressing, Rimming

**Summary:** Zoro runs into a familiar face on a strange island and relentless mocking ensues. Not like that'll come back to bite him in the ass or anything...

**A/N:** One of these days I'll write something that doesn't end in smut. Today...is not that day. You can blame Oda for my obsession with Sanji in a dress. This is not actually supposed to take place after my most recent fic (Zoro Loses 3 Fights), I am just creatively bankrupt when it comes to titles. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and please comment if you do! Comments make my day. :3

* * *

Zoro yawned.

It was the middle of the afternoon and he was laid back on a small ship sailing along the Grand Line, having finally departed from Kuraigana Island. He had eventually been able to fight off all of those damn apes and Mihawk had taken pity on him, giving him another boat and even guiding him to the beach so that he could set off, all with that same damn emotionless expression on his face. Zoro glared at the polished wooden boards forming the base of his vessel; he hadn't been able to fight Mihawk, although the next time they met it would be another story. He would make sure of that. He had to get stronger. Not just to become the world's greatest swordsman, but to protect his crewmates...

He sighed and closed his eyes, frowning. These were the thoughts that had been his constant companion over the past few weeks, but he didn't care to dwell on them right now. The open ocean stretched before him, sail being tugged along by the sea breeze. The warm sun kissed his skin and his eyes began to drift, yawning once more, vaguely wondering when he'd hit another island as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Zoro awoke groggily and vaguely felt that something wasn't right, although in his sleepy state it took him a moment to figure out exactly what was happening. For one, the familiar sway of the ocean was absent - his boat was no longer moving. He leaned forward to peer over the side of the boat and was met with the sight of land. He had apparently washed ashore as he slept.

Before he could consider what to do next, an odd sound caught his ear. It seemed to be coming from far off in the distance but was quickly growing closer. Yelling and laughing and the stomping of feet running along the ground; a large group of people must be nearby. Zoro's brow darkened as his hand slid along a sword hilt, automatically preparing for possible enemies. He stood in the boat, facing the general direction that it seemed the noise was coming from; about a quarter mile up the beach there was a twist in the coastline and he couldn't see anyone, but he imagined they would soon come into view. He tensed, blades slipping out of their sheaths.

Soon enough he saw a figure run full tilt around the bend, so fast it was almost a blur, barreling towards him. Another group emerged soon thereafter, appearing to chase the first...woman? Zoro guessed it was a woman, at any rate; the figure was clad in a long pink gown and had flowing blonde hair. From a distance, the others all appeared to be female as well. Zoro raised an eyebrow but remained on guard as the group grew closer.

Eventually the first woman came close enough that Zoro could make out some more distinguishing features and he immediately began to feel that something was off. She wasn't really running like a woman and had little bust to speak of. As she approached she first appeared to be relieved, but by the time she had made it to Zoro's boat she looked mortified, panting heavily, wide-eyed as she met his gaze.

Zoro frowned as he stared into her eyes. Something was definitely off. She seemed...familiar.

Oh. _Oh._

Zoro stared in shock as the "woman" frantically began to push the boat towards the ocean, with Zoro still standing in the center of it, his mind seemingly unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Get out of the boat and help me push, you shitty bastard!" Sanji yelled, struggling to move the vessel into the water and nearly tripping over his dress in the process.

Zoro was pretty sure this was just a ridiculous dream and in a moment he would awake, still adrift on his boat in the middle-of-fucking-nowhere, and try to ignore the fact that he was having dreams about Sanji in a dress. For the moment however, he had to assume that there really was a crazy mob of transvestites running toward them and the cook appeared to be terrified.

Zoro groaned. First he has to fight a bunch of monkeys and now this?

_Fuck that_, he thought. _We're getting the hell out of here._

He strode over to the edge of the boat, jumping over the side and landing on the damp sand next to his oddly dressed crewmate. He quickly bent over and leaned his shoulder into the hull, shifting it forward and into the sea. They waded out until they were a significant distance from the beach and Zoro leapt up and hoisted himself into the boat. Sanji appeared to be attempting a similar act, but was apparently having some trouble doing so in a sopping wet dress. Zoro took pity on the idiot and dragged him over the side, unceremoniously landing in a heap on the deck. The swordsman glanced back over to the beach as the okama shouted at them, some laughing and blowing kisses. None of them seemed to care enough about catching the chef to bother going into the ocean after them. Had they been chasing him just for fun?

Zoro glanced back down at Sanji as the current began to carry them back out to sea. He looked...pretty pathetic. He sat with his legs spread out, completely soaked, his wig askew. Now that the reality of the situation was setting in, Zoro couldn't help but crack a grin, which soon turned into snickering, and eventually he was laughing so hard his sides hurt, collapsing on the opposite side of the vessel, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

When he had finally regained most of his composure and looked over once more at the blonde, Sanji was glaring daggers at him. It didn't have much effect, seeing as he was still wearing make-up and had long curly hair and generally looked completely ridiculous.

Zoro continued to grin as Sanji yanked the wig off his head before pulling the soggy dress over his shoulders and tossing it in the middle of the boat. Zoro snorted. The cook was now clad in nothing but a frilly pair of bloomers. He was even more amused as a light blush spread across the blonde's cheeks.

Zoro leaned forward and lifted the lid on his small trunk full of rations, uncorking a bottle of wine and taking a swig before tossing the bottle across to Sanji, who managed to catch it, still glaring slightly at the swordsman before taking a long drink himself.

"Have fun skipping around the island with the other queers, curly-brows?" Zoro said with a smirk.

"The hell did you say, marimo?" Sanji shouted, face filled with rage as he leapt up, bloomers buffeting lightly in the breeze.

"You heard me," Zoro replied cockily. He'd never admit it to the cook, but he had sorta missed their constant fights and banter on the Sunny. And for what it was worth, he _had_ shown up in a goddamn dress. How could Zoro ever let him live that one down?

"We lose track of each other for one damn month and the next time I see you you're in some girly outfit being chased by a bunch of queers?" he laughed. "What, couldn't fight off a few girly men?"

Sanji looked like he was about to burst into flames. Zoro found himself standing and gripping the hilts of his swords, swinging out the blunt end of one to defend himself as the blonde's leg shot towards him. They met with a clang and both struggled for dominance, pushing against each other before finally swinging back and staring at one another.

"Let's not have you slicing the boat in half, eh?" Sanji muttered darkly, turning away from the swordsman to glance back at the island they were quickly losing sight of. He sat back down, staring intently at the grain of the wood along the bottom of their vessel, absentmindedly taking another swig of alcohol.

"Tch," Zoro muttered, returning his swords to their sheaths and sitting down once more, leaning back into the bow of the ship. He looked over to see the cook nursing the bottle of booze and eyeing his dress with despair.

Zoro sighed and shook his head, folding his arms over his chest as he settled back for another nap.

* * *

He was walking along a beach. It stretched out for miles and miles ahead of him, the sea tides calmly swaying in and out. He was walking and walking and walking and trying to make out the blurry surroundings that never seemed to properly come into focus. Suddenly he came across a figure sprawled across the beach. Everything was rosy pink and golden yellow and shy, soft touches and the only thing in focus were her...his...eyes.

Zoro found himself lying across the sand, his cock hard in someone else's hand, a warm mouth, folds of fabric dragging across his skin, a voice moaning his name...

He awoke with a start, breathing heavily. His cock was rock hard and bulging against his pants. He glanced across to see Sanji sleeping at the other end of the boat, chest calmly rising and falling; his abandoned wine bottle was all but empty. In the distance, the sun was beginning to set.

Zoro frowned and massaged his neck, still painfully aware of the bulge in his pants, as much as he'd like to ignore it. What the hell was with that dream?

The breeze picked up and Zoro could feel the temperature dropping. The Grand Line was a tricky place; it had been sunny and hot for most of the day but now that nightfall was upon them and they were moving toward another island, they could encounter a completely different climate.

His stomach grumbled and he leaned forward to rummage around for rations in his trunk, chewing on some cured meat as he watched the blonde sleep. His arousal had subsided for the most part, but the thought of what had caused it was still fresh in his mind. Images of a blonde in a pink dress sprawled out before him, gasping and pleading...he shuddered. It must have been the heat. Or the fact that he hadn't laid eyes on anyone other than the crazy ghost bitch and Mihawk (and a bunch of monkeys and okama) in a month. And he hadn't exactly been focusing on a minor issue like blue balls when there were bigger problems at hand. But he must have let it build up a bit too much to be having dreams about the stupid ero-cook. In a _dress_, for god's sake.

He absentmindedly gazed at Sanji's lithe torso and the way the thin fabric of his undergarments stretched along his ass. He wasn't exactly lacking in the looks department... Zoro growled slightly and turned his head towards the setting sun - no way was he going to continue this train of thought. It wasn't exactly the idea of being with a man that made him uneasy, he might have fantasized about it on more than one occasion. But thinking about _that_ and the idiot blonde across the boat? Fucking forget it. No way Sanji'd agree to it, anyway...

_Not that I'd want to do anything to him in the first place_, Zoro thought quickly, fidgeting while trying to avoid looking at his scantily-clad crewmate. _What the hell_, he thought, massaging his temples and frowning in disgust. _I'm acting like a hormonal teenager._

_You are a hormonal teenager_, a voice at the back of his mind offered rather unhelpfully. _I fucking know that_, he thought. He just wasn't used to _acting_ like one. He strived to be the world's greatest swordsman and spent the majority of his time training, meditating, sleeping...of course, he had urges like anyone else and was not unfamiliar with rubbing one off occasionally. But he had never really thought about anyone in particular while doing so. In his mind, it was all anonymous figures that he fantasized about. He'd never felt particularly lustful towards the people that he knew...or at least tried not to. It wasn't something he'd have even considered before joining Luffy's crew; he hadn't had any close friends to speak of before that. He didn't have time for thoughts of romance. Hell, he even avoided trysts with strangers that had approached him at bars. It only served to distract him from his goals...and it made life complicated.

Zoro sighed. He knew how to become the best swordsman in the world, in theory anyway. But how does he deal with this? There's no training regimen that could cure this sort of problem. He watched the sun sink below the horizon, with only the pale purples and blues remaining. Twilight was upon them.

His gaze finally turned back to Sanji as he shifted at the other end of the boat, arms and legs stretching out as his eyes blearily opened. He sat up slowly and scratched his head as he stared down at the bottom of the boat and turned to glance out at the wide expanse of the ocean, sighing as he seemed to remember the situation that he'd gotten himself into.

"Wish I had a cigarette," he muttered softly, gazing as the last vestiges of light faded into the horizon, stars beginning to appear across the sky. The breeze picked up once more, causing Sanji to shiver slightly. Zoro noticed the goosebumps breaking out along the pale expanse of the cook's skin, the blonde's arms circling around himself in an attempt to stay warm.

Zoro glanced down at the dress between them, now dry from laying in the sun for most of the day. Thoughts of the shivering blonde and his recent dream-time activities ran through his mind. He sighed. Why was his life this goddamn retarded, anyway? These were _not_ problems he'd anticipated having to deal with...

They sat in silence for a while, sky gradually growing darker while the moon began to rise and the stars became more numerous. The temperature continued to fall until it was somewhat uncomfortably cool, at least to Zoro. He had a sturdy layer of clothing on and was not unfamiliar with meditating under freezing waterfalls, so it didn't bother him very much. The cook, however, looked as if he was trying quite hard not to shiver, avoiding eye contact with the swordsman as he stared out into the distance.

_Tch. Idiot. Like he'd ever admit anything was wrong._

"A bit chilly, ero-cook?" Zoro asked with a slightly amused look.

"Shut your mouth, Marimo. It's nothing I can't handle," he replied, attempting to sound nonchalant about the matter as he sat stiffly on the other side of the boat, arms still firmly wrapped around himself, staring coldly at Zoro.

"Yeah, sure," Zoro responded, obviously unconvinced.

"Got a problem, shitty swordsman?" Sanji asked defensively.

"You're the one with the problem, bastard. You're shaking like a leaf. Just put the damn dress back on and you won't be so cold, you idiot," he said with a smirk.

"Like hell I will! Never again, dammit," he said, grimacing as he drew his knees against his chest and stared off into space, as if recalling his ordeal on the okama island a bit too vividly.

Another strong breeze rolled by and Zoro's expression changed to a frown as Sanji braced himself against the wind. Knowing his luck, the idiot would be freezing all night and get sick. Zoro muttered a _tch_ as he rose to his feet and faced the cook.

"Look, either you put the damn dress back on or I'll do it for you," he said. "I'm not going to drag you back to Sabaody half-dead just because you're too stupid to put some clothes on when it's cold."

"Fuck you, Marimo. There's no goddamn way I'll ever put that thing on again," he said.

"_Tch_. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you that embarrassed to look like a girl?" Zoro said in aggravation.

Sanji was silent, although he had an odd look on his face as he stared at the dress before tearing his eyes away to stare off at the waves once more.

"What, no witty comeback now?" Zoro replied, growing more annoyed by the second.

Sanji remained silent, hands gripping his arms tightly, jaw clenched.

"Whatever, you idiot. I bet you secretly like wearing the damn thing. Is that it? Have too much fun wearing women's clothing and running around with long curly hair with the other queers? Too ashamed to put it back on now?" he nearly shouted, barely feeling the chill now from being so wound up and angry and in the back of his mind fuming over the dream he had, failing to ignore the fact that maybe he wanted the blonde to put the dress back on, and maybe he wanted to bend him over and hear him moan as he-

"_Fucking_- ANSWER ME, YOU ASSHOLE!" he screamed, fists clenched in anger, almost reaching for his swords, as if they'd do him any good.

"_AND WHAT IF I FUCKING DO LIKE IT, YOU SHITTY BASTARD_?" Sanji screamed, face full of rage. Almost immediately he looked horrified as he realized what he had said, eyes wide and cheeks flushing, but his eyes filled with hatred once more and he gritted his teeth as he wildly swung his leg out toward the swordsman, almost too quick to see; Zoro was so taken aback he caught the blonde's foot with his bare hands, the other man's skin hot to the touch despite the cold. Shock from the force of the blow raced through his body although he managed to hold onto the leg firmly, preventing him from moving further.

Sanji panted and glared at the other man, attempting to yank his foot out of Zoro's grasp, although the swordsman had him firmly by the lower half of his leg now. But Sanji seemed to be beyond rational thought at this point, desperately trying to drag himself away. Zoro, mind reeling, did the only thing that seemed natural and jerked the blonde forward, causing him to lose his balance and land firmly in the swordsman's embrace.

For a few moments Zoro stood with his arms wrapped around Sanji's bare midsection, feeling his heart beating wildly in his chest. Sanji remained stiff and motionless until finally his arms slowly slid up around Zoro's back, gripping the cloth of his shirt nearly tight enough to tear it, head bowed low into Zoro's collar bone.

For a terrified moment, Zoro thought he might cry.

But Sanji's eyes remained dry, although it took a while for his breathing to even out from his desperate panting breaths, filled with anxiety.

Zoro could vaguely feel the swell of the ocean waves beneath them. It felt like a dim, faded background, something barley there at all; he thought he might be in a dream again: the only things that seemed to be in focus were the sensations between he the blonde, the heartbeats and the breath along his collar bone, the brush of hair against his neck.

Zoro wondered why it felt so odd and suddenly realized that he hadn't touched anyone in over a month. No grinning Luffy tackling him in the middle of a nap, no excited tug on the leg from Chopper wanting to show him a new discovery, no barely-there slide of Robin's hand across his arm as they sat at the dinner table, no aggravated blondes trying to kick him in the head...

For a moment, he wondered if Sanji was thinking the same thing. But as suddenly as they had met, the cook pushed him away, although not with the same fury as before. He seemed to have calmed somewhat, sitting back down in his end of the boat, absentmindedly massaging the foot that Zoro had gotten a hold of.

Zoro stared at him silently before returning to his own end of the vessel, seating himself, one hand resting on his swords.

"I think you should...put it back on. I mean, if you want to. I don't care if you like it or not, it's...it's none of my business. But it'll be cold tonight and..." he sighed. "We need to get back to Luffy. And the ship, and everyone else, wherever the hell they are. Do you think getting sick from the cold is going to help us do that?" he finished quietly, avoiding eye contact with the other man as he studied the hilts of his swords, as if he didn't already have every detail about them memorized.

After a few moments of silence he glanced back over to gauge Sanji's reaction. He had gone back to staring at the dress, although most of the anxiety was gone from his face now, replaced with serious contemplation as if mulling over Zoro's words.

Eventually he closed his eyes and sighed before reaching over and grabbing a pink to sleeve to drag towards him, stretching his arms skyward as he slipped the garment over his shoulders and down his chest, fabric pooling around his hips and over his legs.

Zoro felt a small bit of relief flow through him, shoulders less stiff and the grip on his swords loosening. He nodded slightly to acknowledge the cook's actions and for a moment studied the way the fabric shone in the moonlight and made the blonde's skin look even paler than it already was, finally looking up at the stars to avoid anymore unwanted reactions from his body (and to avoid further wounding the other man's ego with his stares, which he would probably take the wrong way).

But what he had said before... Zoro shifted awkwardly and slid one hand along a lacquered sheath for reassurance as he recalled Sanji's remarks about the dress. Specifically the fact that he enjoyed wearing it, in some ways at any rate. It only added to the tumultuous flurry of thoughts in the back of his mind, the contents of his hazy dream, the way their bodies had felt pressed together if just for a few short moments, it just wouldn't leave him.

He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind of the unwanted deluge of thoughts, absentmindedly wondering if he should try to meditate or subtly keep watch on the idiot in case he tried to throw himself overboard...

He finally settled on a mixture of both, with the nagging voice at the back of his head telling him that it wasn't really the point of meditation to focus on things other than, well, meditating, but he didn't care. He needed to clear his head, he needed to focus on Sanji. He needed to get stronger. He needed to get back to his captain, and his ship, and his fellow crewmates. He seemed to need a lot of things these days.

He sat for a while in contemplation, occasionally eyeing the blonde to make sure he wasn't having some sort of panic attack, but the cook was laid back on the bottom of the boat with a fairly neutral expression on his face, watching the stars pass overhead.

He was dragged away from his thoughts as the cook began to speak once more.

"Just so you know..." Sanji stated quietly, although there was some of the old bantering undertones beneath his words.

"Yeah?" Zoro replied, cautiously interested in what the blonde had to tell him.

But before he could finish, there was a slight disturbance in the water around their boat. Zoro and Sanji both snapped to attention, frowning as they gazed at the choppy waves, perfectly aware of the types of creatures the Grand Line was capable of holding. Zoro stood slowly and began to unsheathe his swords, while across from him Sanji stood as well, taking a defensive stance.

Suddenly a powerful force rammed into the bottom of their boat, throwing them off balance, stumbling as they cursed, trying to quickly gain their wits. The boat was knocked askew once more, although they were ready this time and managed to keep most of their balance. A few more hits continued in this fashion and they seemed to be growing in force; it was becoming harder to stop themselves from stumbling or falling as the boat was rocked wildly, the waters growing more violent around them.

Finally the beast emerged from the water, a giant jellyfish with tentacles rising up to swing toward them. It glowed an eery phosphorescent blue in the dark waters. Zoro sprang forward and quickly slashed away at the appendages that were coming at them, the creature seeming to cry out in pain and causing it to become even more furious.

He continued to slice away at each arm that tried to attack, with Sanji's kicks sending them flying back as well. Zoro knew it would be easiest to go for the main body in order to take down the beast, but it was slightly too far away for him to strike. It was a good strategy for the jellyfish, in theory, but it was probably not used to battling against such skilled opponents. In a rage, it crashed towards the boat, throwing them off balance and Zoro angrily jumping forward to place a final blow against the top of its head - unfortunately he didn't see the arm that was swinging in from the side. Although he met his mark, a split second later he was thrown to the side and crashing straight into his crewmate, the jellyfish gurgling as it sank beneath the surface, waters growing calm once more.

Dazed, Zoro berated himself for his carelessness as he lay still for a few moments, coughing from the wind being knocked out of him, regaining his breath and pausing as he felt a hand on his back. He suddenly froze as he realized the compromising position he had been placed in: his head leaning on Sanji's stomach, one arm laying across his chest, the other man's dress hiked up to his hips as Zoro's midsection rested upon his...

Zoro flushed as his cock began to twitch, glancing up to see the blonde somewhat frozen and wide-eyed, blushing.

Zoro slowly slid off of the cook, both hands now on either side of Sanji's chest, kneeling between his legs.

Zoro almost groaned, staring openly at the blonde beneath him: legs spread, dress hiked up, blushing, breathing hard... Zoro didn't think he'd ever seen anything so erotic in his whole life.

The voice at the back of his head was going off again: _this is stupid, you're going to do something __stupid, stop whatever the fuck you— _but he just didn't care anymore, shifting forward as one hand slid against the blonde's cheek, Sanji wide-eyed and frozen as Zoro leaned in and kissed him.

His lips were so soft, it was all Zoro could think about. Sanji remained frozen beneath him, unable to process what was happening.

Zoro leaned in further, deepening the kiss and nipping at the blonde's bottom lip, which seemed to snap him back to reality as he frantically pushed Zoro away, scrambling back, although there wasn't really anywhere to go. Zoro had abandoned logic however, undeterred by Sanji's apprehension and closing in on him slowly but surely, softly sliding one hand up his thigh, caressing the fabric of his bloomers and leaning in to swipe his tongue along the blonde's neck, which caused him to let out a small moan before blushing even more profusely, looking terrified and shocked and probably embarrassed at the growing bulge that was poking up against his dress...

"W-what the hell do you...what are you..." he fumbled over his words, hands digging into Zoro's side as he continued to place kisses along the blonde's neck, occasionally sucking and nipping on the pale skin, his hand now slipping down to cup the side of Sanji's ass, causing him to gasp.

Zoro wanted to be closer, had to get closer. He leaned away, slipping both hands behind the startled blonde's back, hoisting him forward to straddle his lap. He kept his arms wrapped around Sanji's back, leaning into the crook of his neck to breathe deeply, reveling in the sensation of being close to him. He didn't know what had gotten into him and he honestly didn't care. The voice at the back of his head seemed to have given up the losing battle and taken up drinking. Somewhere in his mind Zoro knew this was probably a Bad Idea but he just couldn't stand it, being in this damn boat with the other man, so close but so far away, and the stupid dress and every damn thing that had happened and the whole world going crazy. He just wanted this, and he wanted to calm Sanji and make him feel good and god he had missed him.

He slid his head up slightly, nudging the cook's jawline with his nose, sliding up to nibble softly at his ear. Sanji continued to grip the fabric of Zoro's shirt, leaning in as if he could somehow hide in the crook of Zoro's collar bone, breathing heavily. Zoro's mouth slid against his ear once more.

"Please," he mumbled softly, desperately, a small groan escaping as their erections slid together. "I want you," he finished quietly, breath hot against Sanji's ear.

Sanji's eyes widened at the swordsman's openness, cock twitching of its own accord beneath the folds of his dress and feeling a blush creep up from his neck all the way to his forehead. He leaned back tentatively to gaze into the swordsman's eyes, finding them lidded and filled with intoxication, the other man's hand sliding up once more to run his thumb along Sanji's jawline and up to swipe along his bottom lip, Sanji closing his eyes as he shuddered at the foreign touch. He'd been running around for a month being chased by the okama, dreading every possible encounter with another human being. He was scared that he wanted this so much, that he was so turned on having Zoro begging for him, begging for him in a _dress_...

Sanji's hands slowly shifted around from Zoro's back, shaking slightly as he placed them around the swordsman's neck, gaze once more meeting Zoro's, eyes nervous and questioning.

Zoro closed his eyes and sighed as the blonde's arms snaked around his neck, opening them again to meet his uncertain gaze.

"I..." he started softly, brows furrowing ever-so-slightly as he tried to find the words for everything that he was feeling, most of which he barely even understood himself.

"I fucking missed you," he says quietly with the slightest of grins, eyes honest and too open. "And," he continues as a blush darkens his cheeks, but his eyes stay locked on Sanji's as he says, "you look so damn good in that dress."

Sanji is shocked, staring into Zoro's eyes as his arms grip tightly around the swordsman's neck. His face flushed, heat coiling in the pit of his stomach, replacing the apprehension and tension as his cock brushes against Zoro's once more, gasping as the surge of pleasure and instinctively trying to move forward to be closer. When he meets Zoro's gaze once more, the other man's eyes are filled with want, and he can't help but give in, leaning in to desperately crush Zoro's mouth against his own, the green-haired man gladly returning his sentiment.

Sanji rolls his hips forward and they both groan, deepening the kiss as their tongues battle for dominance, Sanji's arms still tightly locked around Zoro's neck, Zoro's hands wandering to slide down the blonde's side and his back and down further still to squeeze his ass, massaging his cheeks as Sanji moans into his mouth, desperately grinding against Zoro's cock through their clothing.

Zoro groans, mouth breaking free as he pants and tries to catch his breath, deciding the situation could be improved. He slid Sanji gently off of his lap and quickly stood, dragging off his shirt along with the rest of his clothing, haphazardly tossing them across the boat before kneeling back down to the blonde sitting on the deck, face flushed. He runs his hand along Sanji's cheek, pushing him back against the deck and leaning in for another kiss, slow and deep this time, one hand running up his leg, tugging at the waistline of the thin bloomers beneath the blonde's dress. Sanji pants as Zoro leans back, slipping the undergarments down the cook's legs and tossing them aside. He slides the dress up, finally getting a look at Sanji's hard member, swollen and starting to drip with pre-come. For a moment, he's struck nervous, but tentatively reaches forward to grip him by the base. Sanji gasped and seemed to be restraining himself from thrusting into Zoro's grip.

He slowly began to slide his hand up and down the length of Sanji's member, the blonde trying to stifle his moans with one hand as the other tightly gripped the fabric of his dress. Zoro's pace quickened and he experimentally leaned forward to lick the tip, Sanji crying out in pleasure and seeming to lose some of his restraint as he thrust into Zoro's hand. Growing more confident (and incredibly turned on by the blonde squirming beneath him) he slid his mouth around the tip, bobbing up and down to match the pace of his hand, making his way further down until he had nearly the whole length in his mouth, Sanji's moans unchecked as he desperately gripped Zoro's head, the swordsman's hand leaning in once more to grip Sanji's ass possessively, deepthroating as he slid one finger in between the cheeks to slide against the blonde's entrance.

Sanji cried out as he came, Zoro gladly swallowing the load. They both lay still for a few moments as they caught their breath, Zoro still rock hard and entranced by the half-naked, post-coital blonde, sliding his hand back to swipe against his entrance once more. Sanji gasped and moaned as Zoro continued to circle his entrance, before he had an idea.

Leaning forward and sliding the cook's legs apart, he paused to examine Sanji once more, his cock beginning to twitch back to life, gripping his dress and giving him a desperate, longing look. Zoro leaned forward and swiped his tongue over Sanji's tight hole, causing him to almost sob in pleasure, Zoro continued his ministrations as he occasionally slid his tongue up over Sanji's balls and along the length of his cock, spreading his cheeks wider as he slid the tip inside, thrusting deeper as Sanji gasped and moaned, calling out his name.

Zoro finally leaned back and licked one of his fingers, planting kisses down Sanji's thigh as he slid the first digit into his entrance, slowly beginning to work his way in and out. Sanji's body tensed slightly at the larger intrusion, but eventually he began to grow more comfortable as his body stretched to accommodate the digits. He gasped as Zoro hit a spot that sent pleasure racing throughout his body, moaning as he began to thrust his hips forward to meet the swordsman's advances. Zoro soon added a second finger, increasing his pace as Sanji's legs spread wide.

"Ngh...Marimo...please..." he pleaded desperately, voice shaking.

Zoro's cock twitched at the sound of his pleas, removing his fingers and fumbling back as he grasped for the trunk across the boat, rifling through its contents before he found the bottle he was looking for. He made his way back over the disheveled blonde, who looked up at him with lidded eyes, still gripping his dress with legs spread before him. Zoro almost groaned at the sight.

He kneeled between the blonde's legs once more, coating his cock with oil as he glanced up to meet Sanji's eyes, silently asking for confirmation. The cook flushed and quickly nodded; Zoro leaned forward and captured his mouth in a kiss, cock sliding against his opening, causing them both to groan. Zoro sat back and positioned himself at the entrance, sliding the tip in hesitantly, Sanji gritting his teeth slightly at the large intrusion, Zoro's hands wandering to softly caress the cook's legs, moving up to slip under the dress and feel the muscles along his abdomen. He slowly made his way further into the Sanji's tight hole, hissing as the blonde's muscles gripped around him. All he wanted to do was lift the cook's legs up and pound into him blindly until they both saw stars, but he managed to keep his composure (somehow) as he made his way in inch by inch, stretching Sanji until he was finally all the way in, panting slightly as he gripped the blonde's waist.

Slowly, slowly, he began to make his way out and back in again, groaning and gripping the blonde tightly. God, he was so fucking tight. He made his way in deeper, Sanji crying out as he hit that sweet spot, and Zoro can't help himself from grinning slightly. He's doing that, he's causing the cook to cry out, looking like he wants to cry it's so good. Fuck, he's so beautiful.

Zoro slides his hands under the blonde's ass, lifting him as he quickens his pace slightly, Sanji moaning and scraping at the bottom of the boat, desperately trying to find purchase.

"F-fuck," he groans, the blonde's muscles tightening around him. Sanji's back arched up as Zoro pounded into him, moaning and thrusting forward to match the swordsman's movements, occasionally sobbing out Zoro's name.

Zoro can't take it any more. He leans forward and drags Sanji into his lap, the cook groaning as he's impaled upon Zoro's cock, gripping his shoulders as Zoro thrusts wildly into him.

"Oh g-god," Sanji fumbles, moaning. "G-gonna...come...p-please," he says desperately.

Zoro's hand manages to find Sanji's erection, quickly gripping his cock and jerking him as he continues to pound into his ass, Sanji nearly screaming as he comes once more, spilling onto Zoro's hand.

Zoro can't take it anymore and quickly follows suit, shooting his load into the blonde. He breathes heavily and collapses onto his back, Sanji falling forward onto his chest. They both lay there for a while, heartbeats slowing back down to normal, ocean swaying gently beneath them.

Sanji leans forward and makes a small noise at the back of his throat as Zoro slides out of him, rolling off of the swordsman and lying down next to him.

They stared up at the sky, now overtaken with stars, full moon illuminating them.

"Idiot," Sanji mumbles after a while, leaning into the crook of Zoro's neck.

"Hmm?" Zoro idly replies, yawning and dragging his arm around to hold the cook close to him.

"You complain about _me_ not wearing clothes," Sanji mutters, arm hesitantly sliding across Zoro's bare chest.

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro says quietly, wondering silently what kind of awkward conversation about their recent activities would most likely ensue in the morning.

"I, uh..." Sanji begins softly, shifting awkwardly. "Sorry for...I mean..." he continues before sighing, sitting up slightly, one hand rubbing the side of his face.

Zoro watches him silently, the blonde's brow furrowing, tugging his dress down across his knee.

"I'm sorry I gave you a hard time earlier," he finishes, staring off into the distance.

"_Tch_. Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have made fun of you...it's...well, I don't mind it that much, really. The dress, I mean," he finishes, a light blush meeting his cheeks and he coughs awkwardly.

"I noticed," Sanji deadpanned, looking over to meet the embarrassed swordsman's eyes, before giving him a small smile.

"Thanks," he says quietly, leaning over to plant a faint kiss on Zoro's cheek.

"Y-yeah," Zoro mumbles, blushing further. The voice at the back of his head would have rolled its metaphorical eyes and continued to call him a hormonal idiot, if it wasn't already drunk at this point. Metaphorically, of course.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, internet denizens! Please comment if you enjoyed it~


End file.
